


Parade of Mediocre People

by TelestoTeles (PacketHero)



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Norse Religion & Lore, Alternate Universe - American Gods Fusion, Blood and Violence, Dubious Morality, Finnish Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Mild Painplay, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketHero/pseuds/TelestoTeles
Summary: Valtteri是英灵殿里无名的一个，他的命运是作为凡人英勇地在角斗场中挑战来到米德加德的索尔，后被雷神之矛贯穿心脏击败。
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas/Torger "Toto" Wolff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Parade of Mediocre People

**Author's Note:**

> 不要相信我的北欧神话知识，以下相关内容全部来自于刺客信条和漫威。[标题来源](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xado2CYTq9A)

“过来。”他说。

你顺从地走过去，站在那儿，出于信赖，或者，一种条件反射。

（更多的，你知道，是你根本不明白还会存在别的选择。）

他的手指拂过你的脖颈，呼吸喷在耳廓上，那种已经变成了白噪音的巨大疼痛瞬间膨胀开来，几乎要把你吞没。你摇晃了一下，站住了，和其他痛苦相比，这算不上什么。

你伸手拽着他的衬衫领子，让他留下一个吻。一秒，一分钟，一小时，一世纪之后，你们微微分开，额头贴着额头，气息相抵。

“操我。”你说。

他露出一个微笑，而这个笑容你再熟悉不过。

* * *

汽车修理厂是你们第二次见面。

他穿着黑色的防风夹克站在一辆刚刚送进来的SUV前。

无需任何自我介绍，你在看见他的第一眼就因为突如其来、预期之外的疼痛跪倒在地。扳手弹开到了一米之外，你大汗淋漓，紧紧地抓着左胸口，用力吸气，来不及思考其他任何有意义的事情。他缓缓走近，蹲下，抬起你的脸。他的眼睛是深棕色，头发则是全然的黑。

“索尔。”你挤出一个词，努力地让自己不要吐在轮胎上。

“我从来都不知道你的名字。”他承认。

你闭上眼，疼痛没有减轻，只是变得容易忍受了一些，“我的故事里没有名字。”你再度睁开，“你可以叫我Valtteri。”

“很合理。”他点了点头，“那么很高兴见到你，Valtteri。”

* * *

他脱掉你的牛仔裤，把你放平，伸进两根手指，另一只手则放上了你完全勃起的阴茎。你不自觉地抽动了一下，咽下唾沫，更加真实地感觉到屈起的指关节和新加的手指是如何顶到了那一点。他把脸埋进你的卫衣帽兜里，下巴抵着脊椎的第一节，呼吸。你的前液彻底打湿了他的手，痛苦和快感毫无规律地交替出现，整个世界在你眼前来回旋转。

这不是你们第一次做这种事，也不会是最后一次。但除了这个和准备开战，你们没有别的事好做，至少，它很打发时间。

（那个单词，四个字母，与神无关，在奥尔劳格诞生之时就已经规定好了是分配给凡人的事。）

* * *

“我们的时代已经过去了。”你说。

“或许吧。”

你们面朝门口的公路，交换沉默，道路两边是没有尽头的雪，伊尔玛达尔说新大陆的北面也有雪，但和这里的完全不同。

（你没有理解她的意思，“雪就是雪。”

“哦亲爱的……”她转头看你，表情介于哀伤和羡慕之间，“真希望你永远也不会懂。”）

“理论上我不能拒绝你，对吗？”

“奥丁说这是最后的机会，绝地反击。”他从虚空中端出一个角杯，递给你，里面盛满了金子般的液体，“如果你介意，就当作是为了我。”

你抿了一口，尝到了你以为自己早已忘却了的，腐烂水果、蜂蜜和羊奶的气息。记忆违背了时间的意愿，纷纷跳跃着回溯上来——金色大厅，永无止境的喧闹声，艾瑞尼尔冒着热气，古林肯比伫立在一根柱子后望向远方，还有瓦尔基里们……

“蜜酒。”你说，皱起眉头，“我从来没有喜欢过。”

“没人喜欢，可能除了安德赫利姆尼尔，但这是传统。”他温和地说，“还有两杯，然后契约就算结成了。你为我工作，保护我，替我跑腿。如果我死了，你会为我守灵。”

你盯着角杯，角杯沉默不语，没有给出任何建议。

你一饮而尽。

* * *

他撤出所有的手指，把你翻过来，拉近，你的大腿紧紧地贴着他的腰。每一次皮肤与皮肤之间的触碰都会带来一道痛苦的闪电，击中你苟延残喘、艰难跳动的心脏，但你只是躺在那儿，喘气，毫不在乎，或者至少假装自己毫不在乎。

“我准备好了。”你呓语。

（这是你进入角斗场时说的第一句台词。）

他点头，抵住入口，左手抓着腿根以便保持平衡和留下淤青，右手则悬停在了你的胸口上方。即使隔着一条T恤，那个巨大而丑陋的疤痕也依然清晰可辨。它像一只蜘蛛一样盘踞在那儿，等待，安静地酝酿着将爆的雷霆。

接着，他放下了手，覆在伤疤之上的柔软织物纤维上。疼痛让世界暂停了一飞秒，而在两次呼吸的间隙，他再一次贯穿你，就和第一次以及后续那几次一样，你死去，然后活过来。

* * *

“你不是索尔。”在你们齐心协力把流式传输之神的尸体扔进一个人工湖里之后，你说。

“是什么让你这么觉得？”

“Mika。他告诉我雷神已经死了，一个好人，在新大陆，很多年以前。”

“天使长真的没法不管别人的闲事，是不是？”他拿起放在车顶上的加油站咖啡仰头喝空最后一点，然后捏扁了纸杯。

你没接话，让观众的欢呼和漫天黄沙没过你，当然，同往常一样，它们很快就被远方的汽笛声吹散了。

“你是那柄矛。”你平静地说。

他大笑，向后抓了一把头发，“是的，我是。”

“我不明白，雷神已经死了。”

“我借用了冈格尼尔的躯壳。”他倚在关着的车门上，双手插进外套口袋里，“代价是我必须执行奥丁的意志——反攻，诸神黄昏，新旧神之战，随便他们怎么叫。”

“所以契约不能束缚我，因为你没用真名。”

“没错。”他赞许地说，“那么现在你想怎么做，Valtteri？”

（你知道这里根本不存在别的选择。）

你摘掉手套，侧过身，握住他靠外侧的那只手腕，忘了迟疑。疼痛在接触的一瞬间如同海潮般从头到尾地洗刷过你，但眼下这无关紧要，你咬住嘴唇，抬起头，望向他的眼睛。

“我会为你带来胜利。”

“好孩子。”他轻柔地挣开了你紧握的拳头，从口袋里拿出手，伸到你的跟前，然后反转，摊开手心——一块巧克力。

你眨了眨眼，不觉得这是某种陷阱，只是接过，打开糖纸，把巧克力扔进嘴里。

（整件事唯一出乎意料的部分是：它是软心的，而且只融化了一点点。）

“另外，是Torger，如果你特别想知道的话。”

Torger，你默念，让单词和巧克力一起在牙齿间滚过，以至于很难确实分辨到底是哪个部分造成了牙疼。

* * *

你握住自己的阴茎，但很快被打开，出于性格缺陷你又尝试了一次，导致你们不那么认真地搏斗了一会儿，结局以你眼冒金星，重新倒回到枕头上而告终。

“耐心。”他说，一边随着上下起伏的语调撞击。

“又不是你的胸口被人扎了个大洞。”你嘟囔。

“我没听见。”他礼貌地说，几乎停止了动作，“如果你有需要可以说得大声一点。”

你彻底闭上了嘴，而他对这种行为表示满意，于是没有预兆地俯身加快了速度，让你把不得不把不符合战士身份的脆弱尖叫提前掐死在喉咙里。又过了一会儿，你感到刺戳的节奏渐渐地变得混乱了，呼吸也越来越沉重，以至于忍耐痛苦的规律不再适用，胸口的蜘蛛开始调转方向，四处挥舞它的腿。

“我……”，你艰难地说，紧咬牙关，汗水已经彻底地打湿了你的T恤和床单。

“Valtteri。”他低下头，发梢末尾刮蹭过你的面颊，语调嘶哑。你的命运，雇主和凶手最后动作了两下，顶进深处，同时也没忘了给你你想要的。

（在那一瞬间，疼痛和快感一并消失了。你的眼前泛过极光，一个羽毛般的轻吻落在了唇上，白马嘶鸣，鸟翼头盔在视线的边缘闪烁，女武神垂下一只手，随后，你发现自己来到了瓦尔哈拉。）

（你的躯体完整无缺，和其他英勇的战士们一样，不存在任何伤疤。）

* * *

“战争马上就要开始了。”他看向阴云密布的窗外，暴风雨和前兆沉沉地压了下来。

“你其实不必这么做。”你低头，拔出那把插在心脏上的匕首，扔向一边，刀刃在墙上弹开，以一个弧线落回到你的脚边。

“作为冈格尼尔，奥丁会掷出我跃过整个战场，我必须活下来。”

“我发了誓。”你咳嗽，贴着鬼知道是什么的家具滑坐到地板上，一些鲜血均匀地喷溅开来，“无论如何，我都会献祭，只要你想。”

他转身，踢远匕首，靠近，但眼睛里的担忧并非假象。他顺着你的金色短发抚过脸颊，你的心脏最后一次为这种缺乏意义的疼痛而竭力收缩。

你低声说：“我将死亡献给雷神的标枪。”

然后你闭上眼，等待赫尔海姆又或者是永恒的宁静黑夜终于降临。

* * *

_“我敬佩你的勇气，勇士。”索尔说，天神之音洪亮而巨大，回荡在整个角斗场里，“这是你认输的最后机会。”_

_“不。”你回答，微弱而渺小，粘稠的血模糊在了左眼上，以至于所有事物都只剩下一个隐约的轮廓，“我还没有输。”_

_“好，无名者！”雷神放声大笑，“那我将赐予你无上的荣耀，你会进入瓦尔哈拉！在长桌旁由女武神们服侍，和其他战士一道享用不尽的野猪肉与羊奶蜜酒。当夜晚来临，你们互相角斗，磨练技艺，直到诸神黄昏到来的那天，为我的父亲而战。”_

_紧接着，是金属和地面的碰撞声。你眨了两次眼，然后看到了那柄被雷神握在手中的标枪，黑色的闪电依次缠绕其上，让枪杆滋滋作响，而枪尖在太阳下反射出锋利的银色光芒。你啐了一口，用剑刃支撑着站起，后退一步，深吸气，努力抛开恐惧，即便你知道，再过一会儿，他将毫无保留，彻底贯穿你的心脏。_

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然我痛恨解释自己写的东西但是：  
> *点子[来源](https://f1i.com/magazine/69794-breakfast-toto-wolff.html#)：“For whatever bizarre reason, they gave me this Norwegian name, (Torger) which actually means Thor’s javelin.”  
> **我知道Valtteri是个日耳曼语系的名字但我还是决定当作和瓦尔哈拉相同前缀的意思来处理。  
> ***冈格尼尔有和洛基相关的故事，所以他能当一个骗子。  
> 


End file.
